


the day i met Her

by xcliquebait



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcliquebait/pseuds/xcliquebait
Summary: In a world of black and white, Desirée felt like every single day was the same. No purpose, no highs, no lows, just the same mundane activities that prolonged the human body long enough to sustain itself until its inevitable death. Well, at least, that's what she thought. Until she met Taylor. Then, for the first time, she saw in color.





	the day i met Her

Desirée bobbed her leg back and forth, impatiently tapping her spiky black nails along the old wooden desk. The precalc lesson that she should probably pay good attention too was going in one ear and out the other. She had her left earbud in and was listening to Paramore, trying to tune out the mundane talk of parabolas. She glanced up. Her teacher, Mr. Stevens, looked like he didn't wanna be there. _Neither do I, Richard._ She reached behind her into her backpack and dug for a piece of gum. She grimaced at the fact that her only remaining stick of gum was bubblegum. She _hated_ bubblegum. _Well, gum is gum._ She popped it in her mouth and instantly regretted it as she tasted the explosion of pink sugar in her mouth.


End file.
